Dans tes yeux, je meurs encore une fois
by Ame2NoYume
Summary: La Bataille Finale est terminée, et une fête en l'honneur du Survivant est organisée. Peu après, Draco Malfoy va perdre ses souvenirs, progressivement. Mais pas n'importe lesquels: ils sont tous liés...
1. Chapter 1

**« DANS TES YEUX, JE MEURS ENCORE UNE FOIS »**

**Synopsis** : Un mois après la guerre opposant les Mangemorts et Voldemort au reste du monde des sorciers, une fête en l'honneur de la victoire du Survivant est organisée. Peu après cette fête, Draco Malfoy va perdre progressivement la mémoire… Et étrangement, tous ses souvenirs disparus concernaient la bataille passée et tout ce qui s'y rapportait…d'une manière ou d'une autre.

HP/DM. Les personnages appartiennent (hélas !) à J.K Rowling, même si tous les fans se les accaparent…

Dur de faire un synopsis, de faire un spoil aussi grand sans en dire plus non plus ! Bah, vous verrez bien. Le couple principal est donc Harry et Draco et le genre de cette fiction est plutôt drama/romance. Il s'agit de ma toute première fic. J'en lis depuis des années, mais depuis peu je me suis (enfin !) lancée dans l'écriture… J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

_Chansons correspondant bien à cette fic : Crawling In The Dark (by Hoobastank), Encore une fois (by De Palmas, Welcome To My Life (by Simple Plan)_

(je vais me servir de ces chansons pour les titres de mes chapitres. Je cherche les titres de mes chapitres dans les paroles, mais je ne m'inspire pas de ces chansons pour ma fic, il ne s'agit pas d'une songfic alors soyez rassurés. Ceci dit, si vous avez l'habitude d'écouter de la musique en lisant, alors allez-y, ça vous plongera peut-être mieux dans l'ambiance ! Ca, et l'OST du film Harry Potter, bien sûr…)

**Chapitre 1 : « _D'habitude, j'ai le moral à zéro »_**

Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans le manoir Malfoy. Draco, au bord de la crise de nerf, tournait en rond dans le luxueux salon. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, cherchant des réponses qu'il ne pouvait trouver, et craignait d'envisager. Le riche héritier aux cheveux blonds finit par s'affaler, avec une certaine grâce tout de même –n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit d'un Malfoy, par Merlin-, dans un canapé moelleux et richement orné.

Le plafond lui semblait apparemment intéressant, puisque le jeune homme ne bougea pas à la venue du majordome, qui avait préparé à l'intention de Draco du thé Earl Grey, son préféré. Il s'en fut après un haussement d'épaules, laissant son jeune maître à ses occupations, même s'il s'agissait de s'efforcer à ressembler à un poisson rouge immobile…

L'ancien Serpentard était épuisé, à trop utiliser ses neurones de blond en ressassant sans cesse les derniers évènements. Souvenirs qui avaient à voir avec un certain regard émeraude…

La semaine passée, un mois après la mort de Celui-dont-on-ne-DEVAIT- pas-prononcer-le-nom, il avait reçu une invitation concernant une immense fête, qui avait été organisée en l'honneur du Survivant pour le remercier comme il se devait et fêter la fin de la guerre. Les convives étaient des personnes haut-placées, et les anciens élèves de Poudlard ayant participé à la bataille, en passe de devenir des célébrités grâce aux journalistes présent. Draco, après un haussement de sourcil Malfoyien significatif, avait relu plusieurs fois les quelques phrases élégamment écrites, puis avait éclaté d'un rire amer. La lettre, lancée d'un mouvement habile du poignet, avait atterri sur la table en marbre (paraissant presque prévue à cet effet).

Bien qu'habitué à ce genre de réception, il savait qu'il ne se sentirait pas à sa place. Lui qui était un traître ayant trahit les deux camps (du point de vue du monde des sorciers), malgré son rôle essentiel dans le dénouement de la guerre ayant opposé Harry Potter et Voldemort, n'était guère apprécié à cause de la marque qu'il portait, témoin de sa fugace appartenance aux Mangemorts. Pourtant, il avait trahit ces derniers et sauvé le Survivant, qui avait failli ne plus l'être. Livré aux partisans du Lord Noir dans un état déplorable, Harry était considéré comme mort, et Draco n'avait pu que mentir en confirmant au à leur chef maléfique la (fausse) perte de son pire ennemi.

Acte qui avait permis la victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix, et qui lui valait aujourd'hui la reconnaissance des vainqueurs. Malgré la méfiance et la haine demeurant à son égard, il était considéré comme un héros de guerre.

Oui, un héros de guerre. Draco Malfoy, LE Serpentard par excellence lâche, vil et avec toute la panoplie du parfait… disons serpent. En sauvant les fesses de Potter, il espérait que celui-ci lui en serait peut-être un minimum reconnaissant… peut-être. Il avait surtout agit égoïstement, malgré les apparences.

Une fois de plus. Une fois de trop, peut-être.

Et, suite à cet acte, le blason redoré des Malfoy lui avait valu cette fichue invitation conséquence ultime de cette mascarade.

Il était évident que Potter sera au centre de l'attention, qu'il le veuille ou non…

Le blond eu un petit sourire, en imaginant déjà à quel point Potter allait se sentir mal à l'aise.

_Quelle ironie, le héros des sorciers ne souhaite pas être acclamé, mais va sans doute être obligé de participer à cette fête…alors que tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est oublier._ A force d'observer Harry Potter, Draco en était venu à le connaitre comme sa poche. Hum, celle de sa chemise, sur son beau torse blanc : c'est plus distingué. Bref. Il connaissait ses habitudes, et était capable de prévoir ses réactions. En espérant que la guerre ne les ais pas trop changées…

_Lui aussi, a dû grandir trop vite…_ songea Draco, ses yeux entrouverts reflétant son sourire triste. Les deux garçons, opposés, se ressemblaient plus qu'il n'y paraît… A commencer par leur enfance, pour chacun difficile. Mais passons.

Maintenant que la guerre était finie, Draco allait devoir trouver autre chose que sa prétendue haine pour observer sa Némésis. En effet, quoi de plus normal que se renseigner sur l'ennemi ? Mais ils étaient désormais du même bord (héhé), si j'ose dire. S'il était vraiment TRES chanceux et persuasif, peut-être pourrait-il devenir…ami avec le Survivant ? _Argh_ pensa Draco_ tuez-moi pour cette pensée typiquement Poufsouffle. Quoique…être proche de Potty ne doit pas être désagréable…_

Être agent double n'avait pas été facile. Il est certain que concernant les renseignements, le Serpentard en connaissait un rayon. Mais cela lui avait coûté : en plus du danger auquel il avait été confronté en permanence, il n'était pas étranger à l'enfermement et la mort de son père à Azkaban. De plus, il avait été tellement occupé qu'il n'avait pas vu l'ébouriffé depuis un mois.

Un Malfoy n'a jamais peur, un Malfoy est froid et inébranlable. Et pourtant, Draco Malfoy appréhendait cette prochaine rencontre plus qu'il ne la souhaitait.

Il avait beau cacher le maximum d'informations à son entourage grâce à son visage impénétrable (autrement nommé FIA= Face Impénétrable Automatique, j'ai lu ce terme dans une autre fiction dont j'ai oublié le nom, mais c'est très bien trouvé !), il ne se voilait pas la face. Il avait été presque mort d'inquiétude pour le brun aux yeux de jade. Et maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion de le revoir, il était tenté de fuir… Il n'était pas un fichu Gryffondor, enfin, mais un Serpentard dans l'âme!

Draco savait à quel point une guerre peut changer un homme, et redoutait les réactions de « son » balafré. La vérité, c'est qu'il avait peur. Peur des changements en Harry, peur que tout ce qu'il savait devienne erroné, peur que les yeux émeraudes ne lui accordent aucune attention et en même temps espoir d'être réellement considéré différemment.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'émotions à encaisser, même pour un Malfoy.

Il était un peu perdu. Mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que le Prince des Glace cogitait, et ses états d'âmes ne changeaient rien à ce qu'avait décidé la partie rationnelle de son cerveau. _Allez, bouges ton royal postérieur Draco, tu déshonores l'honneur des Malfoy, là. Des Malfoy ?_ Draco grimaça. _Au moins, Père aura réussi sur un point : 17 ans sous son emprise … Comment lutter contre 17 ans d'éducation ?_ Ceci dit, il faut reconnaître qu'être un élève (relativement) modèle et savoir (en apparence) maîtriser ses émotions avait été assez utile à Draco. Peut-être cela pouvait-il l'être encore…

C'est après maintes réflexions et prises de têtes inutiles qu'il s'était finalement résigné à accepter l'invitation tout d'abord afin de ne pas être encore moins bien vu, de ne pas (encore !) être considéré comme un lâche ensuite pour être en quelque sorte « récompensé » par son héroïsme –il méritait clairement d'être présent-, et enfin en tant que représentant des Malfoy. Le pouvoir exercé par cette famille déclinait puisque Draco en était désormais le seul représentant, et que les sorciers étaient partagés quant à leur opinion sur l'ancien agent double mais l'ancienneté et l'importance du nom du blond platine ne pouvaient être ignorées.

C'est pourquoi il allait se présenter ce soir là sur son 31-même si un Malfoy est TOUJOURS beau et parfait en toute circonstance, retenez le bien !- .

Il s'apprêtait donc à faire la seule chose qu'il sache faire en toute situation : revêtir son masque impénétrable, un costume griffé, et se montrer la tête haute. Avec un soupir résigné, Draco se leva enfin du fauteuil vert et argent richement orné.

Voilà ! Le premier chapitre de fanfiction que j'ai jamais écris… *émue*

J'avoue manquer un peu de confiance en moi, alors j'espère que ce n'est pas trop « fade » et répétitif et que ça vous a plu… Toute critique, commentaire, voir compliment est bienvenu !

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont suivi. La suite bientôt, puisque j'ai écris les 3 premiers chapitres ! Par contre, le prochain est plus court… J'essaierai de poster régulièrement, mais je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je vais écrire et jusqu'où cette fic va aller… Si tout va bien et que je la termine, elle devrait faire une dizaine de chapitres, je pense…


	2. Chapter 2  Champagne et faux sourires

Chapitre 2 : _Je souhaiterais savoir si tous les choix que j'ai faits n'aboutiront pas tous à rien_

**POV Draco :**

Draco Malfoy était planté devant la porte, indécis. _« Eh bien, ça commence fort ! Reprends-toi Draco ! Tu es un Malfoy, oui ou… ? La soirée a déjà commencé, et ce n'est pas en faisant l'arbre que tu vas y participer… Tu es un invité d'honneur par Merlin, pas un insignifiant élément du décor !_

_Bon, on se calme… _(Mais où est passée la légendaire maîtrise des Malfoy, je vous le demande ?) Heureusement, il va sans dire que le trouble du jeune homme aux cheveux platines était quasiment invisible vu de l'extérieur.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tentant de vider son esprit.

Raté._ Non, non, tu n'es pas à l'avance troublé par Harry, tu es parfaitement maître de toi-même, et tu es capable d'être un parfait hypocrite. Vas-y Draco, tu vas assurer._

Jolie persuasion mentale, en effet. Draco s'autorisa une petite grimace.

Puis, enfin, après une semaine entière de préparation mentale (lettre ignorée trois jours, plus trois autres d'indécision, et enfin une journée pour choisir définitivement sa tenue et trouver un nouveau pot de gel) l'unique héritier des Malfoy pris une grande inspiration puis poussa avec classe la porte faisant son apparition au cœur de la fête…

**POV Harry :**

Harry se laissait entraîner par la foule, balloté d'une convive à l'autre. Ou plutôt de sangsues, qui se précipitaient sur lui avec un sourire hypocrite plaqué sur leur visage. Chacun voulait attirer l'attention du grand Harry Potter, quitte à donner un coup de coude ou marcher « accidentellement » sur le pied de son voisin. Même Hermione, étant pourtant une amie proche de l'ancien Gryffondor, ne parvenait pas à traverser la marée sorcière pour atteindre Harry… Le Survivant allait devoir être à la hauteur de sa réputation !

Las, le héros du monde des sorciers saluait les personnes qui se présentaient à lui dans une valse effrénée de mains et de visages apparaissant et disparaissant de son champ de vision en même temps que leur nom de sa mémoire.

Il tentait de faire bonne figure, mais le cœur n'y était pas. De nature modeste, l'ancien Gryffondor ne pouvait pourtant empêcher la montagne de compliments de dégringoler sur lui. Compliments venant, de plus, de sorciers qui se pavanaient en cherchant à obtenir les faveurs du célèbre Harry Potter alors qu'ils n'avaient pas levé le petit doigt pendant la guerre, trop occupés à se terrer, tremblant de peur, dans leurs luxueuses villas…

Il y avait de quoi être agacé. Surtout qu'Harry n'était qu'un garçon ordinaire, mais prédestiné à cet avenir extraordinaire - son présent désormais-, qu'il n'avait pas choisi. Il était auréolé d'une gloire qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Il aurait tout donné pour changer le passé, grandir entouré de ses parents, dépossédé de cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair et de ce qu'elle impliquait. Il souhaitait juste vivre comme un sorcier « normal »… pourquoi Voldemort n'était-il pas mort cette fameuse nuit ? D'après Dumbledore (et nombre de livres et films à l'eau de rose aussi), « l'amour est plus fort que tout », alors pourquoi celui de ses parents n'avait-il pas suffit à éradiquer la redoutée face de serpent ? Et pourquoi personne d'autre que « Harry Potter » ne pouvait, soi-disant, vaincre le Lord Noir ? Quels trouillards.

Harry se serait bien passé d'endosser les responsabilités que le monde des sorciers lui avait imposées à l'âge de 10 ans.

Cependant, tout sorcier puissant qu'il était, le brun ne pouvait pas modifier le présent.

Une question provenant d'une voix inconnue (une journaliste, surement) ramena son attention à son activité du moment : saluer les sorciers qui se présentaient à lui, qu'il le veuille ou non. Le brun aux yeux émeraude stoppa donc le fil de ses pensées, qui commençaient à devenir trop noires.

AAu bout d'une demi-heure de serrage de mains, le Survivant était déjà blasé et agissait comme un automate. Il refoulait la nausée qui le gagnait, pour satisfaire ces personnages soit disant éminents, dont soit dit au passage il se fichait pas mal.

Harry aperçut un serveur s'approcher, et réussi de justesse à prendre une coupe de champagne sur le plateau, en tendant le bras au bon moment.

Le jeune homme, buvant doucement, se délectait des petites bulles qui venaient taquiner son palais. Il ferma ainsi les yeux.

En les rouvrant, le brun eut juste le temps de voir passer un reflet blanc.

Il plissa les yeux, de peur de se faire de nouveau « agresser » par la lueur vive, tout en cherchant sa provenance du regard. Etrangement, un espace s'était dégagé devant lui. Limité certes, mais Harry était ébahit de pouvoir enfin un peu respirer. Profitant du répit, il amorça un pas…lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Le brun eut un sursaut. _Evidemment, c'eut été trop beau, _pensa Harry. Puisqu'il devait attendre avec supplice que les aiguilles de la grande horloge se déplacent encore de plusieurs heures, il rêvait d'avoir droit à une pause…maintenant. Avec un soupir, le possesseur de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair se retourna…pour se retrouver face à face avec ses meilleurs amis. _Merci Merlin. _Harry souri à son couple favori. Hermione écarquilla les yeux, oubliant net son discours de reproche, plus envers les invités qu'envers Harry. Elle était surprise devant le changement radical d'attitude du brun, mais s'adoucit devant la sincérité du sourire éclatant de celui qu'elle voyait en tant que personne et non en célébrité.

Le trio réunit discuta ainsi de tout et de rien, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui les entourait pour revenir au temps déjà révolu de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Les minutes s'égrenaient ainsi plus vite pour Harry, qui pouvait enfin apprécier un minimum cette soirée. Revoir ses amis lui mettait du baume au cœur.

L'annonce de leur mariage le mois prochain le surpris. Pourtant, c'était lui qui avait permis à ces deux là de se rapprocher et de se rendre compte de leurs sentiments réciproques…

Il avait vraiment la tête ailleurs, ce soir. Se reprenant, Harry leur offrit donc un sourire radieux, montrant à ses amis son ravissement. La fin de la guerre avait au moins des aspects positifs… L'ancien Gryffondor était heureux de la nouvelle. Mais alors, pourquoi ressentait-il ce pincement au cœur ?

La foule se rapprochait à nouveau du Survivant. Le répit accordé, pour Merlin sait quel raison, semblait être fini… A contrecœur, Harry dû s'éloigner de ses amis : il préférait leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Cependant, il en avait assez de devoir jouer son rôle de célébrité, et l'hypocrisie comme la patience n'était pas son fort…n'est pas Gryffondor qui veut.

Harry se dirigea donc vers la sortie…

Pour se retrouver face à l'héritier Malfoy.


End file.
